A helpful coversation
by aerie50
Summary: Misao and Kenshin are neighbors and she feels that he should give her sword lessions mo matter if he really wants to or not. Kenshin however sense that there is a secret motice for learning. Their conversation leads to revelatons on both sides.*Complete*


**Hello everyone! This is just a short story I made up on the spot with really no direction. I love writing stories about Aoshi and Miaso. In the anime they really didn't have to much going on so this is just a short story for Misao. Well enjoy and please REVIEW!**

Misao Makimachipressed her finger to the door bell and waited patiently for an answer.

She was at her next door neighbors house waiting for her "promised" sword lesions. Misao was dressed in her ninja outfit and her hair was in her usual messy yet stylish pony tail.

She ringed the doorbell again her once cool demeanor was gone. She was trying to stay calm so Kenshin couldn't sense that she was anxious to learn, because she was, and that would mean she would have to tell him everything.

She squinted her icy green eyes and frowned. Misao ringed the door bell again, after another minute she became furious and began to bang on the door.

"HUMURA! I know you're in there! You promised me today would be the day!...Well something like that, open the door!"

Through all her shouting and banging, Misao managed to hear the door being unlock.

"Humph" she exclaimed backing up. She crossed her arms and waited.

An average sized young man with red hair opened the door, but half way. Only his beautiful violet left eye was visible.

"Kenshin" Misao called out a little unsure.

His usual violet eyes were amber. Misao heard of this stare and it scared her a little bit, but only a little bit.

With an angry growl Misao gave a heroic yell and kicked Kenshin's door open sending him flying.

"Take that you jerk!"

She flew in like a witch on a broom and quickly closed and locked his door.

"Ha Humura! Nice try giving my your death stare but that's not going to work on me! You promised to give me training and training you will give me or I'm going to-."

She stopped when she realized Kenshin was unconscious.

Misao almost fell over. Kenshin was an amazing fighter, and Misao couldn't understand why he didn't stand his ground better.

"Oh Kenshin!" Misao exclaimed in disbelieve. She walked over to him and helped him up. "You're supposed to be a great fighter, why the heck didn't you block me or something!"

"Oro."

"ill gross Kenshin, your drooling."

* * *

><p>Misao filled a bag with ice and handed it to Kenshin. They were now in his kitchen and Kenshin had a huge lump on his head.<p>

He winced as the coldness hit his lump but soon got used to it.

Misao watched him closely then burst out with a loud yell. Kenshin's eyes grew big as saucers as he fell off his chair

"Misao, why are you screaming, you're going to give our entire block a heart attack."

"To get your attention you bum," she said pointing to him threatening. "Your suppose to give me training and I'm not leaving until you teach me some moves and well...everything you know ok."

Still on the floor, Kenshin sighed.

"Misao I told you before that I wasn't going to teach you the ..."

Misao was going to let him have it until she saw something in his eyes.

Kenshin looked surprised as he watched Misao take a seat on the ground.

"Ok Kenshin as much as I like to beat on you and strangle you when you don't do as I tell you, what's wrong with you, your all sad and stuff. Am I bothering you?" Misao dropped her eyes. "You can tell me, I'm a big girl."

Kenshin placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked up into his warm violet eyes.

"OK GOOD THEN!" She yelled pinning him to the ground. "NOW YOU CAN TEACH ME!"

"Misao! This is so inappropriate!"

"You haven't seen nothing yet! If you don't teach me-."

Misao was surprised when Kenshin gently lifted her and his self up.

Without a word he went towards the fridge and started to take out some things.

_"This guy is unbelievable' Misao thought staring at him. 'How can he be so calm when I'm about to grill him."_

"Kenshin" Misao whined. "You said you would train me in sword fighting today, NOT EAT!"

Kenshin pulled out a pan then grabbed some spices out a cabinet. He began to hum.

Noticing Misao was getting angry, he winked at her.

Misao beamed with glee and bounced over to his side.

"Yay! You"re going to teach me now!"

"No" Kenshin hummed. Misao slid to the ground in defeat.

"Now what would you like to eat. For lunch I usually eat a beef dish with a side or yams and fresh vegetables."

Misao's stomach grumble and Kenshin smiled.

"Humph," she exclaimed taking a seat at the counter. "I want sword fighting."

"Sword fighting" He said taping his chin, "I don't know how to make that. I wonder if you can add beef."

Misao pouted and dropped her head on the counter. "Awww, I want you to teach me."

Kenshin's expression changed and his violet eyes became darker as a cloud covered the sun.

"Misao, for as long as I've known you, I've never seen you practiced, talked or show any interest in a sword. So why now."

Misao didn't lift her head right away. Kenshin continued cooking as he waited for an answer.

_'Oh crap Misao! Darn it. I shouldn't have made myself so desperate even if I am. I should have used more threatening tactics. I can't tell him the truth. I don't even fully know why I'm doing it.'_

Misao could hear the beef sizzling and the smell filled her nostrils. She slowly began to lift her head but stopped when her bangs didn't conceal her.

Through her bangs however, she could see Kenshin staring at her and he looked really intense, almost like he was studying her bodied language.

Misao jumped up in protest.

"Hey what are you doing Humura!" Misao shrink backed and crossed her arms. "Is the food ready yet, I'm starving."

Kenshin turned back around and stirred the beef. Misao bit her lip and started to play with his salt shakers.

"Kenshin have you-" she started then stopped when she realized what she was about to ask.

Kenshin Humura had been her neighbor for about two years now. He was much older than her but he was very young none the less. He mostly stayed to himself and was very mysterious. Misao didn't know much about him besides that he was too kind for his own good, and that he was an amazing swordsman and cook.

For some reason she felt at ease around him. Like she can tell him anything. Even this.

Kenshin didn't turn back around but his body language told her that he knew something if not the exact reason, but something.

Misao took a deep breath.

"I like him" she said slowly, disbelieving everything that was coming out her mouth. Misao wasn't your typical girl who showed off for guys and worried about what she looked like. She was her own women and never really cared too much what others thought of herself.

She never admitted her true feelings to anyone, let only herself. That's why she was in disbelieve, but it was her true feelings talking. They at least would not lie.

"I don't know why, I mean I do but I just, well I just..." she began to trail off as she searched for the right words. Part of her wanted to just shut up because she said too much, then the other part of her wanted to just tell everything, she was tired of being confused with her feelings.

Staring at her hands, she forgot where she was and let everything go.

"I feel like I'm not good enough, like I should be better. I love my kunais and I think I'm a pretty good fighter. Everyone says that, even Okina...but he never told me...ever."

She sealed glassy green eyes and took in a deep breath. She could smell and feel the heat of the cooked food being placed in front of her.

She waited for Kenshin to laugh at her or at least mock her. She was suppose to be tough and strong and here she was on the break of crying, over a guy that doesn't even accept her existence.

Kenshin pulled out a stool and sat across from her. After what seemed like an eternity Misao opened her eyes and caught her breath in her chest.

He sat smiling at her, not mockingly at all, but sincere.

Misao quickly picked up her fork and knife and began to cut her food. She felt her face get hot and bit her lip in frustration.

"The double kodachi are very hard to master."

Misao's beef spilled out her mouth. She was paralyzed.

"It must have taken Aoshi years to become as good as he is, huh Misao."

Misao was still in shocked. _'How? How? How do he know his name? I didn't say! Wait! If he knows then...'_

Coming out of her shock expression, Misao grabbed her knife and lunged at Kenshin.

"Oro".

Kenshin's eyes grew like saucers as Misao once again caused him to land on the ground.

"Alright", Misao said with the knife close to his throat. "Who else knows? Huh Humura! Spill it!"

A sweat drop appeared at the side of his head as he watched the knife closely.

"Nnn no one Misao, h-honestly! Please you're going to cut me!"

Misao eyed him closely then jumped up causing the knife to fly up and almost land on his couch.

"Oh ok" she said with so much energy it scared Kenshin.

Misao took her seat and began to eat her food happily.

"She must be bipolar" Kenshin said underneath his breath as he took his seat, but not before he made sure she didn't have any more knifes.

"How did you know?" Misao asked without looking at him. "I never told you or anybody. I barely believe it myself.

Kenshin smiled. "I had a few matches there. I fought Aoshi at least twice."

Misao looked at him in astonishment. "Really?"

He nodded. "There are quite a few at your dojo that are very good swordsmen, but there is no one like Aoshi Shinomori."

Kenshin looked out the window as he said Aoshi's name. Misao noticed it.

_'It must have been an extreme fight. And twice, wow. No one talks about it, I guess I shouldn't askwho won. Even though I know my Aoshi won, sorry Humura."_

"He's very intelligent too, good choice."

Misao shrugged as she placed another vegetables in her mouth. "Yeah he is, I suppose. He's way out of my league." She sighed. "I don't know what I'm thinking. Kenshin, forget everything I just told you. I'll never be good enough."

Misao got out of her seat and pushed it in. Without looking she said, "Thanks for the meal and I'm sorry for harassing you to teach me, and threatening your life, twice I think. I'll see you later."

Misao headed towards his living room.

"So you think running away will solve your problems.

Misao stopped and looked back at him. He was again staring out the window with the same sad expression Misao noticed earlier when she came in.

"I'm not running away Humura, I just can't bare it, this. I think he would be better off with someone else."

"Do you know what happen to the original members of the oniwanban group."

He was now staring at her and Misao came closer to him.

"Yeah I suppose. Everyone knows that they died because of their shady work with some wealthy business guy, but no one really talks about it."

Kenshin took a sip of his green tea. "Aoshi blames himself for it, even to this day."

"What?"

Misao looked baffled as she stared at Kenshin. Her eyes searched his for more information or maybe that it wasn't true.

"Why would he do that? He didn't kill them."

"No, but he was their leader. As a leader you take full responsibilities for everyone."

"Including their deaths" Misao said finishing for him. She was finial understanding everything now.

"Is that why he's so distant from everyone? Not because he thinks we're not good enough for him."

Kenshin nodded his head. "Misao we are all human. None of us will ever be the best at everything. Aoshi is dealing with a lot right now. After our fight he took some time off from fighting, but there is still more time needed for him to heal."

Misao shook her head. She felt like an idiot for not fully understanding. Aoshi and her used to have a good relationship before they ever began training. Fighting did that to you, it changed you.

Misao understood everything now, but she still had that feeling that she was still not good enough. Kenshin felt it and gave a small smile.

"You know he probably doesn't think he's good enough either."

Misao nodded. "Yeah I know. He doesn't think he can be a leader again."

Kenshin chuckled. "Maybe, but he also doesn't think he's good enough for someone else either."

Misao scrunched up her eyebrows, but Kenshin only smiled. Suddenly Misao blushed in realization.

_'He thinks he's not good enough for me! Oh wow!'_

"We all think that way at times about the one we care the most about...even me."

Misao looked up in surprise. "Kenshin."

A horn began to beep outside and Kesnhin looked outside. "It's Okina, are you expected?"

Misao hit her forehead. "Oh yeah! I totally forgot. I have training for the group match coming out. Crap!"

Kenshin wrapped Misao's food up and handed it to her. In silence they stared at each other. Kenshin smiled at her and extended his arms. Misao smiled back then without any warning she punched him in his arm.

"Ouch Misao! Why did you do that for?"

"For thinking I was going to give you a hug."

She ran to the doors but stopped and looked back at him.

"Thanks Humura, you really know your stuff."

She opened his doors and ran out. Kenshin smiled after her, then took in a deep breath. A gust of wind swept in the kitchen and tore off a sheet from his calendar.

Picking it up, his eyes became solemn. "May 14" he whispered.

He left the kitchen and headed towards his phone.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this short story, but I really want to know what you thought so please...REVIEW!**

**TIL MY NEX STORY**

**BE BLESSED!**


End file.
